


停车场1-2

by B3itter



Category: jojo9
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3itter/pseuds/B3itter
Summary: 伊斯特搞哥哥
Kudos: 6





	停车场1-2

1.

乔瓦涅身体不好，伊斯特并不想让他做多余的动作。 布加勒斯特，小巴黎，这座处于瓦拉几亚地区的城市被飞扬的雪所掩埋，他们无心过一次在异邦的圣诞，哪怕今天同时是在远方发表女权集会演讲的克莉丝汀的生日。乔瓦涅依依不舍地在特兰西瓦尼亚地区呆了很久——从锡比乌出来后，就一直怀念着那个充斥日耳曼民族风情的地方，他瞭望喀尔巴阡山，说如果不是情况紧急，他还真想去爬个山看看风景。当时他话音未落，就遭到了袭击——一个罗马尼亚女孩朝他开枪，子弹变形成了一匹野狼朝乔瓦涅扑了过来，加州旅馆一拳将它击飞到旁边的湖畔内，伊斯特抱起呼吸困难的乔瓦涅火速离开了此地。 他们享受布加勒斯特的夜晚，三次，四天前到达这边的时候，撒拉弗变戏法似的交给了伊斯特一把门钥匙，民宿总归比五星级酒店安全，于是他们在雪花纷飞的夜晚喝着咖啡，亲吻着彼此的嘴唇，最后兴致勃勃而紧张地滚上了床。 伊斯特温柔地开拓乔瓦涅的后穴，鼻腔里全都是乔瓦涅炼乳牛奶味的信息素，他啄吻着兄弟的背脊，那里筋肉紧实而薄弱，昭显这具身体的主人身体羸弱却坚持运动的事实。三根手指在湿热的通道里爬行蜿蜒，乔瓦涅面庞埋在枕头里，呜呜咽咽，像一只受惊的白鸽——他喜欢蓝色与白色，喜欢天空与自然，喜欢一切新生而美好的事物，也尊重逝去的过往，连打转儿的呻吟，都似乎对他的嘴唇恋恋不舍。 “我要进去了……” 伊斯特趴在他的身上，左臂圈住了乔瓦涅的身体，右手扶起乔瓦涅的小腹使他抬起臀部，他们的身体如此匹配，每次进入都十分顺利，进入的瞬间，乔瓦涅就感觉到了伊斯特身上铺天盖地骤然来袭的信息素——十分现代感的古龙水味，裹挟着红杉木的凛冽与古老，让乔瓦涅瞬间就软成了一瘫。 瓦伦泰的长子一直非常宠着他，行房时根本不会让他出一份力，乔瓦涅只需要趴好，享受总统级别的服务就可以了。他觉得伊斯特的那根庞然大物在他体内晃来晃去，悠哉悠哉，却精准地顶到他最敏感的那一点。 “啊……” 乔瓦涅呻吟出声，在伊斯特有力的怀抱中坠下眼睑，他的腿几乎要痉挛，哪怕伊斯特的动作再怎么温柔，过于敏感的身体还是使乔瓦涅泪水横流。 “唔嗯…” 伊斯特短暂且急促地闷哼了一声，稍稍用力，就把乔瓦涅顶得叫出了声，他早就涨水的穴口忽然涌出来一流清液，直接打湿了一片床单。 伊斯特偷偷笑了笑，亲吻喘息不已的乔瓦涅的脸颊：“舒服吗？” “你说什么……” 乔瓦涅上气不接下气，舒服到几乎哭出来，而他使坏的弟弟在他高潮第一次后仍旧在不停地进进出出，反而增添了润滑度，淫靡滋滋的水声随着肉体的拍打动作此刻却能被乔瓦涅的右耳清晰地听到，他红透了脸，羞耻地合上了眼睛。 “我说…”伊斯特将嘴贴近乔瓦涅的右耳，他柔声细语，低声言道，“Ti amo。”

2.

“啊……”  
乔瓦涅被伊斯特摁在车座里，这台伊斯特一个小时前买的凯迪拉克SUV非常适合在市区内横冲直撞。六个小时前他把一名慕尼黑新nazi替身使者当街打到再起不能，为了不那么绷紧神经，伊斯特选择传统富家子弟的放松方式——去了酒吧，可是他没想到今天这家酒吧不禁抑制剂，满场各式各样的信息素熏得伊斯特头晕眼花，半个小时就已经能让他不干净的脑子里已经放起了女O的黄片，这名公众人物、全美国的希望、无数女孩痴情的对象平时过于恪守自己的人设，一旦败下阵来他可能比所谓的痞子还要个性恶劣。

他几乎是撕开乔瓦涅的裤子，不等对方抱怨就将充满威士忌味道的舌头塞进了乔瓦涅的嘴里，乔瓦涅被带着攻击性的吻吓得不轻，推推搡搡，然而这更加重了伊斯特吻他的力度，他仿佛是要吸干净表哥井喷出的奶香气，这热烈的唇舌交战与磅礴而厚重的红杉树味使意大利人火速败下阵，他没有了对抗的力气。  
乔瓦涅的下身流出的蜜水很快就淌了一座的真皮座椅，伊斯特将座椅后背放平，裤子都没脱，拉开裤链就想进入那个粉红色小穴。  
“等一下…”乔瓦涅咬着下唇，“你今天怎么这么急…”  
“妈的，我想操你就操你了，哪来那么多废话……”  
喝了酒失态的伊斯特与平时的状态都大相径庭，更别说他在公众前那副风度翩翩的贵公子模样了。这让乔瓦涅觉得有些新鲜感时还带了一丝恐惧，他忽然就不知道，伊斯特究竟是个什么样的人了。  
或许他们这些政客，都是相同的——喜欢伪装。

“啊…伊斯特…”乔瓦涅难得没被他温柔对待，而且被面部潮红头发散乱显得有些狼狈和迷乱的伊斯特吓到，他薄弱的身体甚至在瑟瑟发抖，因为他根本打不过伊斯特，若这美国佬真是要动粗，他是没有太多还手的能力的。进入一如既往地顺利，但那大家伙比以前更加滚烫坚硬，乔瓦涅下意识地将腿叉得更开，露出自己因羞涩而泛粉的肌肤。伊斯特看到他这个样子，更来劲了，拽着乔瓦涅的脚踝将他一把拉过来，他下身蹭过了乔瓦涅那敏感的一点，意大利人爽得直接拱起了腰。

“呜呜…”  
“操，今天你怎么这么紧…他妈的…”   
伊斯特又在说一些毁自己形象的话，希望他明天酒醒不要后悔。能感觉到他有在刻意地让自己别那么粗鲁地对待乔瓦涅，可手上的劲儿根本把握不好，不一会儿就掐青了乔瓦涅的大腿根。  
伊斯特吸吮着兄长纤长的脖颈，对方那头秀丽而美丽的金发磨蹭着自己热乎乎的鼻尖，他没有停止下半身的动作，不那么温柔的活塞运动让乔瓦涅不自觉地乱叫，手抓着伊斯特的后背，把他线条优美的躯体抓出了道道红色。  
“求你，伊斯特，慢…”  
“不行。”  
“啊啊！”  
感觉是想让他的哥哥闭嘴，伊斯特恶意地顶了一下乔瓦涅的深处，整个suv都剧烈一震，乔瓦涅虽然被掐的很痛，然而这未曾体验过的粗鲁快感让他近乎爽翻了天。

“啊…不行了，伊斯特……”  
“哥…”  
伊斯特伸手抓住乔瓦涅的金发，另一只手托起他圆滚滚的小屁股使意大利男人抬起腰，这姿势像是钥匙插进锁里，完全匹配，每一次转动和抽送都如海啸灾难般可怕——乔瓦涅已经无法抑制住自己的呻吟，他不知道被粗暴对待居然让他产生了被征服的快感，而这感觉与下身的极乐交缠，他高潮很快就到来，同时小腿也爽到痉挛。

希望事后伊斯特能反省一下自己，否则这么个做发，万一乔瓦涅中途犯病了怎么办？  
酒吧里隔着玻璃落地窗看suv狂震的撒拉弗，面部表情扭曲，感觉像是在看两个弱智。


End file.
